The Corporation
The Sydney-headquartered Corporation is one of several active organizations in Cyber Citizens. Founded by Tygaland on the 20th of July, 2006, the organization is one of the 11 officially sanctioned factions. Also has a branch in Dallas. Mission statement The Corporation's stated are mainly economical. It aims to prosper, grow and maintain a healthy business environment. As such, it has no official policy on attacks on it's members. Current Corporate Structure *President/CEO: Matts *Chairwoman of the Board: QueenAzra *Senior Vice President of Dallas Operations: R. B. Kazenzakis *Department of Finance: Mexa *Department of Development/Expansion: Tuco *Department of Human Resources/Public Affairs: Assington *Board Members: Matts, QueenAzra. R. B. Kazenzakis, Assington History Tygaland founded The Corporation on the CyberCitizens' forum first day. Since then, it has grown to become one of the game's recognised factions. Seeing that it was mainly interested in promoting economic well-being for its members, The Corporation avoided several crowded cities with apparently agressive organisation and chose Sydney as its base of operations. CEO Tygaland handed power over to then-Chairman of the Board Matts. As new CEO and President, Matts consolidated The Corporation's position as one of the world's powers by becoming one of the only three charter members of The Trilateral Commission. Matts appointed his new Chairman, Takeshi Kovacs, over the next few days after he was appointed CEO. Mr. Kovacs didn't really click with the Administration so he was let go due to his inactivity. Matts then did a overhaul of several executive positions due to inactivity and appointed 3 new people. Guernica was forced to resign from the board and QueenAzra was promoted from board member to The Corporations new Chairwoman of the Board. To fill the two newly vacated seats on the board. The Board voted in Fitofjoy and Trojan as new board members. Headed up by Xerxes, we designed an aid chain to incorporate 20 employees volunteering to provide a few hundred dollars each in hopes that The Corporation could get its first location. After a few weeks and over $5000 saved. The Corporation was able to buy its first location, East Sydney Clinic. Which they in turn renamed to "The Corporation Medical Center". The Corporation has now also purchaced Haberfield School, renamed to "The Corporation Fitness Academy". As of November 3rd, 2006 using the rest of the money raised in their first aid chain, The Corporation decided to pay for a plane ticket to Dallas for SVP R.B. Kazenzakis to establish The Corporation's place in the Dallas market by opening their first branch and soon will be owning a location. Company Organization Unlike most organizations that feature positions seen in CyberNations alliances (ministers of foreign affairs, defense ministers, etc), The Corporation's organizational structure reflects the importance of economic power in CyberCitizens. Rather than having bodyguards or intelligence agents, The Corporation is headed by a CEO who is assisted by his vice president and the Chairman of the Board. These executives, along with the members of the board, hold meetings and decide company policy as well as appoint and promote employees. It was then thought that The Corporation needed to add to its executive structure by creating several Junior Vice President positions in the areas of Finance, Development and Expansion, as well as Human Resources and Public Affairs. The board asked for applications for these three positions and the board then voted on who they thought would make the best candidate for each position according to how active they were and also the answers they included on their application. The board then appointed Mexa as Junior VP of Finance, Assington as Junior VP of Human Resources and Public Affairs, and Tuco as Junior VP of Development and Expansion. More information *The Corporation Forum; prospective employees should apply here Category: Organizations